New Beginnings
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: What if Naruto did have his mother and they left to Whirlpool, but seventeen years later was forced back to Konoha. What might happen then read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

OK I was typing Last Dragon when this came into my head tell me what you think oh and don't worry i am planing to update Beginning of the end, Shadow fox And Last Dragon. i might drop the rest as these have the most reviews. and the more reviews a story gets the quicker they get updated.

'

Also i need some pairings for this, now i will tell you any from the rookie nine are out seein as Naruto is older here, so my guess will be Kurenai, Anko, fem Haku, or some one you can come up with.

'

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY ANIME I MIGHT USE.**

'

'

In an unknown part of the world a war had been waging as far as any can remember. Long ago they had forgotten why they were fighting but they knew that is was serious so they kept on fighting and killing each other. The war was between two clans, the Kogas and the Uzumakis. The Dragon, Uzumakis, and the Wolf, Kogas, had hated each other with great passion for centuries. The Uzumakis had held great power in the land of Whirlpool as the guardians of the land. Their generosity toward the people had earned their love and devotion. The Uzumakis were no pushovers as they were well versed in the art of warfare. They could make common things into effective killing weapons.

The Kogas were a filthy clan, covered in their own filth and the dried up blood of their enemies. Their tactics were to attack and kill everything that gets in front of them. They usually attack in pack of forty. Also well versed in the art of warfare. When confronting any from the Uzumaki clan or any they protect they will kill without any remorse.

Currently on the outside walls of Whirlpool, a massive army of Koga clansmen were sieging it. It was only a matter of time before the wall would fall. Behind the wall the Uzumaki clansmen were escorting the villagers to the boats to take them to the emergency safe houses on the islands that surround the area. On the front lines were the most battle harden members of the clan including their leader. "Kushina-sama the walls are about to break." one of the village ninjas said.

"Very well prepare for battle, inform my son to try and keep at least some of the Koga alive so we can interrogate them so we can find where their bases are as I tire of this war." She ordered.

"I will tell him but I don't think it will do any good, as you know how he gets when he is in battle especially when it involves Kogas." the nin said.

"Yeah I know but at least tell him to try." she said. "Very well I will tell him" he said as he vanished to inform the second in command of the army.

"Naruto-sama," the ninja appeared in a bowed position, the one named Naruto turned around to face the ninja. He was wearing a traditional ninja garb. His face was covered by a mask that only showed his eyes which were a shade of very deep blue. Strapped to his back was a standard ninja sword it was wrapped in a black rope for multipurpose uses. He had shurikens and kunais hidden all over his body, some poisoned some not. At the base of his back he had a pair of short swords as a way for quick ambushes and kills. He had made quite a name for himself as a ruthless killer to his enemies and the most generous to his allies, but what made him famous in the village was that he was only seventeen, and had never lost a battle.

"Yes what is it," Naruto said in a unemotional tone.

"Kushina-sama has ordered everyone to prepare to battle and she also wanted me to tell you to at least save a couple for the interrogators."

"Fine, fine I will try to save some but she never stated in what condition." he finished with a smile, but was covered by his mask. Suddenly they saw the wall fall and the Koga army rushing through. "Time to kill some mangy wolves." He yelled as pulled out his sword and ran towards the enemy with his clansmen behind him. The battle was a savage bloodbath, as both sides were dying left and right. Naruto had showed no compassion toward the enemy. He struck them down with great vengeance and furious anger.

He charged one of the Kogas with his sword in a upward strike position as he got closer to the nin brought it up slicing the Koga's face up. As the nin cried in pain Naruto plunged his sword into his neck making him suffer a slow and painful death. He felt four of them charging him so he got four of his shurikens ready and began to spin, as he did he released them hitting their targets, right into the throats of the now dying nins. After many hours of fighting they managed to push the Kogas back, but it came as heavy price. As over half of the Uzumakis were now dead or near death.

Naruto walked to his home to wash his body that was covered on Koga blood. _" Damn I need to get clean lest I catch something from those damn mangy mutts." _As he walked he noticed the condition the village was in. He knew that this war was almost over and he wasn't on the winning side, but he will be damned if he was going to let them take it from him with out a fight.

Later that day after he finished washing up and getting something to eat he went to the memorial to visit an old friend of his. "Akira old friend it would seem that this war is at an end my friend. It pains me to say that we are going to lose our home to those mangy Kogas. I hope you are having the good time where ever you are. Hope you greet the ones who fell today with open arms, sometime I wish I could good to where you are, but alas I got things that need to be done, but one day I will be. Good bye for now my friend." Naruto walked away towards his mother's office to speak on certain matters.

"Mother, you wish to speak with me?" Naruto said as walked in her office.

"Yes, I have some bad news. From the reports that the interrogator gave from the captured, in one weeks time every Koga will attack our walls and fight to the very end, but what makes this worse is that they number in the thousands and we number in the hundreds. I am afraid we lost this war and will soon disappear from this world." She finished with a pained look on her face.

"If we are to be phased out lets take those bastards with us. I will stand and fight to the very end and should I fall, I fall with honor knowing I died to protect my home." He said as he left the office to train for the upcoming battle. And for the next week it was all he did from sun up to sundown.

Finally the day came. Outside of Whirlpool walls were thousands of Kogas waiting to massacre everyone in the village. They had already dealt them a blow as they had spies infiltrate the harbors and plant bombs on the escape ships that the villagers used. As they were half way there they went off killing everyone on board. About four ships survived as the bombs were duds. The defenders were now motivated as now they wanted blood for what they had done. The gates were opened and they charged the Kogas to seek their retribution. Naruto was among them, he killed them down like the mutts they were.

He jumped into the air with his blade ready to cut into the flesh of Koga. The blade sank into his chest, there he sensed a blade coming to hit him on the back. He pulled his short sword to block. As he block he swung his sword to the left slicing the Koga in half before decapitating the Koga behind him blood splattered everywhere. He saw four of the Kogas about to ambush one of his clansman he threw four throwing knives at them hitting the back of their heads and sticking out of their eyes. The battle itself lasted a good 12 hours before the last Koga was slain. An army of thousands were snuffed out by one of hundreds. Almost all the Uzumakis were now dead, the surviving members were old, only four members were of child bearing age and one was about to die.

Kushina Uzumaki was hit by a poisoned kunai and was slowly dying. Naruto was by her side at this very moment. "Mother please you have to fight it, you can't die I still need you." he said with tear flowing down his cheeks.

"Naruto, my son I know I am not long for this world but I want to tell you that I am very proud of the man you have become. Now listen to me this place is cursed by the blood of the fallen, the land will soon die. I want you to take the rest of the clan and go to the land of your father, The land Fire. That will be the home of the great Uzumaki clan, bring it back to its former glory so one day we can return here." Kushina said before she left the living to cross over to the spirit realm. Naruto with tears in his eyes, left to do the last wish of his mother. After the memorial service for the fallen clansmen. The three remaining Uzumakis with their bodyguards left the Land of Whirlpool, much to the despair of the villagers, and made their way to the Land of Fire. The three remaining being Naruto, current clan head with his bodyguard named Hitsugaya Toushirou, followed by Shiro with his bodyguard named Kisuke Uruhara, and finally Mitosuke with her bodyguard Rangiku Matsumoto.

It had taken them two weeks to reach the borders of Fire and another two days before they were at the gates of Konoha. "Halt state your business here." one of the guards said stopping them.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki head of the Uzumaki clan I wish to speak to your Hokage." he said as he bowed politely at the chunin guard.

"One minute please while I speak to him to see if he will see you." he replied and left. After waiting for about three minute he came back with an ANBU team. "The Hokage will see you and your group, follow the ANBU and they will escort you to him." Naruto once again bowed before he left with the ANBU. As they walked Naruto saw how the village was like inside. It was prosperous and thriving with no worry of attack, different than the land he came from. Shortly after they reached the office of the Hokage. They were brought in right away to meet the Third.

"Ah what can I do for you today Naruto-san." he said as he lit his pipe.

"Hokage-sama I and my clansmen were hoping that we can join Konoha. It was the wish of our former Clan head and my mother for me to come here as this is the land of my father." he said with a bow.

"Oh really tell me what was the name of your mother." the old man said as he was curious as to who she was and secretly hoping it was who he thought it was

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, also she gave me this on the day she died, it was suppose to be given to the current Hokage." He said as he handed him the scroll. The Third read it and as he did his eyes suddenly opened wide and he dropped the scroll. "Is everything alright Hokage-sama?"

"No everything is find now I was wondering what happened to you. I thought you had died all those years ago, as your mother never returned." Naruto was confused at this remark. The Third seeing this explained "You see many years ago your mother along with some of her clan came to Konoha to see if there was a way for them to join as the fighting in her land was becoming very heated but at the time we were at war and very wary of outsiders. As a show of faith she agreed to stay within the walls her clansmen returned back to Whirlpool. After a time she met your father and fell in love with him, soon after she married him and got pregnant with you. They were very happy, with the pregnancy also that the clan were finally able to join Konoha, but as fate would have it one day a messenger hawk came from Whirlpool stating that they were in desperate need of her as her father was slain on the battlefield and she needed to return to become Clan Head. She left and never returned, your father was deeply hurt thinking that you or your mother had been killed."

"Well I guess that explains a lot but tell me what was my father's name and is he still alive." Naruto asked as he hoped to meet his father for the first time.

"Your father's name was Minato Namikaze, and I am sorry to say that he died thirteen years ago fighting a Nine-Tailed fox demon. After many hours of fighting he was able to kill him by calling on the power of Kami, he died shortly after from his wounds. He was named Fourth Hokage for the sacrifice he did for the village. He was a strong and loving man."

Naruto sadden that he couldn't meet his father only had one thing to say. "Where is he buried I would like to see his grave and pay my respect."

"Later but first tell me how has your life been." asked the Third as he wanted to know more of the boy no man before him as he was the last remaining thing that reminded him of his friend.

"Well there is not much to say, I have been trained in the art of warfare all my life. Have been in battle after battle since the age of twelve. I have killed countless enemies, the war with our enemies is finally over and now I am one of the last Uzumaki and the last Namikaze on my father side." Naruto said as if it was nothing while the Third couldn't believe that he had lived a life like that, most twelve year olds never see a battle and he had practically lived on the battlefield. "So is the invitation to join still open or what." Naruto asked.

"Of course it is, now I assume you will want to join the ranks then." he waited for the ninjas and their bodyguards to nod their heads. "Good normally you would have to be tested to see what rank you are in but seeing you all have battle experience I award all of you the rank of Jonins." he handed them their Jonin gear before continuing. "Naruto seeing as you are now part of Konoha and your Clan head of you clan I will give you your inheritance, that being everything that belonged to your father as stated in his will if by a small chance you were to come to Konoha. This includes the Namikaze estates and all the properties he owned. Now will you be taking his name?" he asked hoping he would.

"As much as I would like to take his name I want to have proof as I believe your council will try to deny me from getting his name so until then I will have my mother's name if you don't mind."

"That seems reasonable well lets get those test done then." After getting the necessary amount of blood to do the tests they left the Third's office. The were on their way to the estates to see in what condition it was in. As they arrived they saw that it was massive and had many houses but on top of a hill was a huge mansion.

They looked around and saw that the place was in very good condition almost as if it was just built. The group went towards the mansion, as they arrived they noticed a seal on the gate in front. "This is a blood seal and will only open if one with Namikaze blood wipes their blood on it." the Third explained. Naruto pricked his finger with a kunai knife and wiped it on the seal. Immediately the seal turned red and after a minute blue before disappearing, opening the gate. The group went through the front door and walked in. The living room was adorned with a fireplace and many couches it was very homely feel to it. They went upstairs to find fourteen massive bedrooms complete with personal bathrooms. As they continued their tour they reached to weapons rooms, it was a sight to behold. Along the walls were swords of all sizes and colors, they were very beautifully crafted and cared for. Also on the walls where also war staffs of all sizes. As they made their way to the back they found the training grounds and a dojo. "Welcome to your new home, Uzumaki clan. Come tomorrow for your new assignments, and Naruto tomorrow we will have to speak with the council but I don't see any problem so don't worry." and with that he left back to his office.

"Well looks like we have finally made it to our next home, but lets not forget our kinsman back in Whirlpool. Lets never forget the sacrifice they made. For one day we will return to our land and make it prosperous again. Now lets get some rest as tomorrow we have lots to do." Naruto then went upstairs to the master bedroom and went to sleep as tomorrow his new life will start in the land of Fire.

The very next day Naruto awoke to find it still dark outside, not that it bothered him as he was used to waking when it was still dark out. He got dressed and proceeded to walk to the dojo as he did he found that his fellow clansmen was already there. Naruto went to the center of the dojo and got on to his knees he balled up his fist and placed them on to his laps. He closed his eyes and began to meditate, he stayed in this position for three hours before he got out of his trance. He them went into the weapon room and got a wooden sword and made his way outside. His family was already outside waiting. He got into a fighting stance, and began to practice his katas. If anyone could see the way he moved they would say it was poetry in motion all three Uzumakis were moving in perfect synchronization no move was wasted. After many hours of doing their normal morning exercises they went into their respected rooms to get ready for the day.

Naruto was the first to finish. He was wearing his standard black garbs and his trusted swords both hidden and visible were on his body. Soon after his two remaining Uzumaki came out wearing similar clothes. "Well then lets get this over with I have a feeling thing might just get interesting." Naruto said with a smirk. The six of them began to walk towards the Hokage tower, along the way they got many looks. Mostly looks of lust for Naruto and his bodyguard Hitsugaya from the females and Mitosuke with her bodyguard Rangiku from the men. Naruto and the others saw this and went for their swords as the men were getting a little too close to them. They released huge amounts of K.I. Which made the men quickly run for their lives while pissing themselves. After a hour of walking through the village and many more men pissing themselves the finally reached the office of the Third. After knocking the got the go ahead they opened th door to find the aging Hokage sitting behind the desk doing paperwork.

"Ah Naruto, you came along with your clan members I guess we should get started. After the report you gave me I came to the conclusion that Mitosuke Uzumaki and Rangiku Matsumoto you both will go into the medical core and use you knowledge to help out ninja ranks. Shiro Uzumaki and Kisuke Uruhara you both will go into the ANBU black ops. Shiro will go to interrogation and torture core while Kisuke you will be in the R&D department. As for you Naruto and Toushirou you both will be regular Jonins until the new genins are ready then you both will take a team and train them." the Hokage ordered. "Hai" was what everyone yelled and went on to fulfill their assignments. "Oh Naruto it is time we speak with the council come with me." And the Third and Naruto went to the council's meeting room.

The council was split into two councils the village council which its sole purpose was to take care of the village day to day, things like village maintenance and business, they consisted of villager with money and businessmen. The second council was the shinobi council. Its sole purpose was the defense and military power of the village, they consisted of Clan heads of the various shinobi families. "People of the council I have brought you here today to tell you that another clan has come to Konoha." the Hokage yelled at the council to get their attention.

"Tell us Hokage-sama who is this clan and where do they hail from" one of shinobi council member said.

"They are the Uzumaki clan and they hail from Whirlpool country." the Third replied.

"Uzumaki clan wasn't that clan here seventeen years ago trying to join but things happened back where they come from that they left." the same council member said

"Correct Hiashi, but the fighting in that part of the world is now over and the former Uzumaki clan head wanted the new one to come to Konoha so the clan can have some form of peace. Now let me introduce the clan head now. I now introduce Naruto Uzumaki leader of the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto came walking into the light and as he did there was a lots of gasps as he looked a lot like the Fourth Hokage. "Hello fellow villager I hope we can come to good terms as I will like for us to get along."

Seeing as everyone was in shock the Third decided to drop another bomb to them. "Well now that we are properly introduced I have another thing that I need to address, I am happy to say that I have found the last Namikaze." this of course got everyone's attention and things like "who" and "bring him out", was heard also there was a thought of _"What does it take to kill that clan, no matter as soon as he is introduced I will have my ROOT kill him on sight."_ then they were brought out of their daze as the Hokage spoke again. Danzo made some hand signalto his hidden ROOT to kill who ever the Hokage introduces silently. "The last Namikaze is none other than Naruto Uzumaki." one this was said four kunai knives was thrown at him, Danzo was smirking that he could finally kill all the Namikaze and take all their possessions but soon his smirk was wiped from his face as Naruto grabbed the knives in mid air and threw them back at the shadow. Soon after four ANBU nins fell dead but the difference was they had 'NE' on their mask telling everyone that it was the ROOT nins and they belonged to Danzo.

"Danzo what is the meaning of this trying to kill the last Namikaze and Uzumaki clan head, are you insane." Haishi yelled.

"It doesn't matter as I call this an act of war, for this my clan will leave, maybe Cloud or Rain will be more than happy to to take us in good day." and Naruto began to walk out of the the room when he was stopped by the Hokage.

"Wait Naruto maybe we can come to an agreement, what if you just seek retribution from the one who tried to kill you then we can forget all of this what do you say." the Hokage said as his ANBU nins brought the now angry and terrified Danzo to them.

"Fine, as retribution I seek for him to be killed by my hands also I will say this once and once only any attempt to my clan's lives will be met with death as it will be for self defense am I clear Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he pulled a hidden sword from his back.

"Of course Naruto, as stated in our law clan issues will be dealt with the clan it affects with no interference by the council."

"Very well," Naruto lifted the sword and brought it down to remove the head of the traitor, Danzo seeing this fearing for his life yelled "ROOT kill them all," suddenly the room was filled with ROOT nins only to see their leader decapitated. The nins got very angry and went to attack the council only to be blocked by the other two Uzumakis with smirks on their faces. What happen that day could only be called as beautiful and dangerous, the Uzumaki had made a name for themselves that day. They also got the backing from all the major clans of the council. After which the civilian council wanted Naruto to fall under the Clan revival act and take numerous wives, with their daughters being among them of course so they can gain favor in the council, but of course Naruto put them in their place saying if he is to marry many wives then he would do it for love and not for obligation to the village, with that leaving the room but not before saying "Now remember this if you interfere with my clan then I will kill you."

Over the past year everything seemed to go smoothly. Mitosuke and Rangiku loved working in the hospital saving lives was very fulfilling to them. Shiro become one of the top three interrogators of the ANBU black ops and he absolutely loved it. They were rumors that he was seeing the second best interrogators, Anko, which scarred the shit out of the villagers and ninja alike. Kisuke also loved being in the R&D department, he himself had found someone to love but kept it silent. Naruto had went on several A to S-rank mission and made quite a name for himself. His nickname had become "The Devil of Konoha" because he was ruthless in his fights with the enemies. He never got hurt and his clothes were never stained by the enemy. This of course got the females more attracted to him, and developed quite a fan club. Toushirou also went on several missions but they were more stealth and assassination missions because he was as silent as a ghost which gave him the nickname "The Ghost of Konoha"

One day Naruto was walking down the village's business sector. He was their to buy food for his compound. As he walked he heard many kids shouting. He went to investigate and what he saw was a group of academy student no older than 13 kicking and spitting a boy, while holding a girl that had many bruises on her face. Naruto walked up to the group. "What is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

"These nobodies wanted to join the academy, they don't even have last names. We can't let them join or they will smudge what it means to be a ninja. They are only good to serve the powerful like us." one of the academy student said.

Naruto was getting pissed at the statement that was said. "Oh really now tell me child what is your name." he said as he pointed to the kid that was on the floor. The boy slowly got up and looked at him "Tenshin and this is my good friend Kiriko" he pointed to the girl that was being restrained "and behind you hiding is my other friend Niko."

Naruto turned around and found a boy that was passed out from the beating that they gave him. "I see, tell me did you get accepted."

"No sir we didn't have enough for the admission fee, so we have to return to the orphanage and work till we can, but I don't think we will be able to seeing as we are about to be thirteen so the rich villager will come to get us and become common servant at a severe wage cut." Tenshin said as he looked at the ground.

Naruto got a smirk on his face as he knew what needed to be done. "So tell me you all want to become shinobi?" he waited as the two conscious preteens nodded. "and your friend also?" again nods. "but seeing as you don't have a family I can't let you" this made the kids look at the ground as tears fell on the floor, and the students smile "but I can come up with a solution," Naruto cleared his throat before continuing. "As of today Tenshin, Kiriko and Niko you three will be adopted into the Uzumaki clan and trained as such." As soon this was said Naruto's clansmen and bodyguards came out with swords drawn.

The students knew who the Uzumaki clan were but they had never seen them in person. Their families had told them to never try to do anything to them or they will kill them. Now they saw the clan head and the rest and they made the orphans part of their clan. So they did the only thing they could do was let go of the girl and beg for their lives which Naruto did by telling them to get away from his sight which they did.

"Now you three will come with us to the Hokage's office to put all this on paper." and the teens got their unconscious friend and now brother. They waited for three hours and Niko was finally awake and being treated by Rangiku after that he asked where they were and they told him that they were adopted into the great Uzumaki clan, then he passed out again. Only to awake an hour later. Everything was now written on paper, and the group made their way towards the town center to buy the necessary items for each, things like clothes and bedding for their rooms. "Now I will tell you this right now you will not be going to the academy but you will be trained at the compound and when I think you are ready will that the genin exams got it." and with that he sent them to their new rooms as tomorrow will start their new training.

'

'

'

'

Well there you go now tell me what you think but here let me give you some information on the Uzumaki clan

Naruto Uzumaki-Clan Head

age 17

Bodyguard: Hitsugaya Toushirou

Age: 19

Shiro Uzumaki-Uncle mother's side

Age: 30

Bodyguard: Kisuke Uruhara

Age: 35

Mitosuke Uzumaki-cousin of Naruto, daughter of Shiro

Age: 18

Bodyguard: Rangiku Matsumoto

Age: 23

The rest of the Rookie eight and the ocs are 12 to 13

,

,

,

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, REVIEW AND TELL ME AND AS A REMINDER I WILL UPDATE SOON WITH MY OTHER STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the long wait here is chapter 2 it is a little on the short side i promise they will be longer in the future

-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next morning the three preteens got a rude awaking as Naruto sprayed cold water on them. "What the hell" yelled Tenshin as he almost drowned.

"Time to start your training. Now all of you get up and dressed, once done meet me in the dojo." Naruto ordered as he left the kid's room. The three looked at the clock only to see that it was four in the morning. All of them had the same thoughts _"We're fucked."_

It took them five minutes to get ready and were now in the dojo to see the rest of the Uzumaki clan already there and in meditation. They went next to Naruto and copied him.

"This is what we are going to do every morning. You will meditate for five hours. Meditation helps clear the soul and prepares you for the day ahead. After you are done we will start on working our bodies. Seeing as you are just starting, you will run around the complex 100 times, after that will do 500 sit-ups, 500 push ups followed by 500 chin ups. After the warm-up we will eat breakfast, which consist of fruits and some form of meat. After breakfast we will work on you fighting styles, we will work on this until lunch. After lunch next comes the mind, you all will be trained in tactics and the art of warfare. Then weapon training, you will all be using swords and other weapons. Also will be trained in turning every day items into kill weapons. Then it is dinner, then charka training before bedtime." Naruto said with his eyes closed. The three just looked at Naruto as if he grew another head but seeing as he was their sensei they didn't object, this is after all what they wanted.

The three began their scheduled training regiment. After a while they finished with their conditioning and were served their breakfast which consisted of fruits and meats to build up their strengths. After their meal they were sent to the dojo where Naruto was waiting for them. They were each given a chance to tell him what they wanted as ninjas. Tenshin stated that he wanted to see the world and fight strong opponents. Kiriko stated that she wanted to be medic nin and help save lives. Niko stated that he wanted to be a interrogator for the ANBU. After hearing what his students wanted made a decision that would forever change the lives of his young charges. He said that Tenshin would be his apprentice and would learn how be an assault ninja as he was. Kiriko would go be the apprentice to his younger cousin Mitosuke in the medical arts but she still had to follow the morning and afternoon training regiment. Niko would be the apprentice of Shiro.

After many months of intense training the three young ninja in training had shown great improvements. Tenshin was now genin level in the eyes of Naruto as he had already or was close to mastering six of the eighteen disciplines of Ninjutsu that was taught to all Uzumaki clan members. That being Kenjutsu or sword fighting, Taijutsu, Bojutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Hensojutsu (disguise and impersonation), and finally Sojutsu (spear fighting). Even though he had near mastery of these disciplines had still had much to learn.

Kiriko had also grown in the last couple of months, and with her training with Mitosuke she had became a fairly competent Med-nin apprentice. She now worked at the hospital as Mitosuke's assistant and was slowly gaining favor with the doctors. They were rumors of having her take the medical certification exam as soon as she become a genin. Even though she was being trained to be a medical ninja that didn't mean she didn't train in other fields, mostly being Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu. If she passed the the medical exam then she would become one of the rarest ninja in Konoha ranks, a combat-medical ninja thus making her important teammate to any team she is on.

Niko was a prodigy when it came to interrogation, he could breakdown a average mind to mush and get the information within minutes. He was slowly working his way up to more advance minds. He had almost cracked the mind of a high level jonin from Iwa who was captured trying to enter Konoha. He was close but at the end faltered and lost his advantage. He was enraged by his failure but after some comforting words from Shiro he was more determined to succeed the next time he had a chance. So he immersed himself into his studies. He was close to mastering some of the disciplines, being Boryaku (tactics), Choho (espionage) which Tenshin was starting to learn, Chi-mon (geography). As it stood Niko was well on his way in becoming an interrogator of Konoha and a strategist.

Yes everything was looking up for the next generation of the Uzumaki clan, but for the current one trouble seemed to follow them where they went. Well not all just Naruto, first he was constantly harassed by the female population trying to bed him. If that wasn't bad enough many of the foreign leaders found out about his lineage and 'invited' him to their estates for 'dinner' which he quickly learned was a trap to try and set up a arranged marriage, he quickly and politely refused the offer and left.

In his career life he was having trouble with a certain mission, someone was abducting, raping and murdering young women during the night while they where still in the homes. The troubling thing was that when he went to investigate the scene he could not find any evidence to suggest force entry. It was someone these victims knew very well but they was no connection between them only that they were extremely beautiful and had exotic hair or eye color. Another thing was when they examined the body they found semen samples that belonged to several men meaning that there was a rape ring in Konoha.

The latest victim was a woman of about mid twenty early thirties. She was found in an alley close to one of the ninja shops. She had been dead for about two days now. When the body was examined it was revealed that she had been constantly raped and beaten which matched the same reports of the last fourteen women he had found.

Naruto was frustrated he had fifteen women and no leads, and that where we find Naruto now in his office looking over the reports. Naruto was sitting in his chair looking at the roof of his office. He was about to call it a day when a chunnin came in.

"Naruto-sama here is the toxicology report from the lab." he said as he handed him a sheet of paper. Naruto sighed as he took the paper and began to read it. They said that they found several drugs in her system typical of rape rings as they didn't want their victims to fight much. Then something caught his eye. "trace amount of unknown agent found in system. After studying the sample it is concluded that it is a paralyzing agent. Being only trace amounts in body it is my professional opinion that this drug was used during the kidnapping."

Naruto then began to look over the other toxicology reports and found that only half of the women had the same drug in their systems meaning that it was the same person every time. He then began to look over the reports he got from friend and family of the victims. Suddenly he began to notice a name that kept popping up, finally he had a suspect. He immediately called his team to the conference room. "People I believe I have a break in this case, after looking over the toxicology reports of every victim I have found a connection that might shed some light on who is behind all these murders." he looked around the room of the room and saw that his team was paying attention. "Trace amounts of an unknown drug was found in the body of these six women." then he put the pictures of the women up on a board. "After finding the the similarity in the reports I went back to the reports we received from the victims family and friends. After reading a name kept coming up and that name is.............."

Later that day Naruto was walking down the street looking for a place to eat, as usual he was being followed by a huge crowd of women trying to get his attention. After stopping at a dango shop he was greeted by one of his few female friends. "Greeting Anko." he said as he sat next to her. After her usual greeting of throwing her dango stick at him they began to talk about there day. Naruto learned that their had been an increase of missing nin movement heading towards Tea lately. Naruto told her about his latest break in his case but did not name the suspect as it might impede the case. After a couple of minutes Anko began to tell Naruto about her friends new boyfriends. It was when she named them that he got extremely worried as one of the men named was his prime suspect which means that one of his other female friend was being targeted. He quickly paid for the meal and left leaving a confused Anko stilling next to Naruto's full plate of Dango. After a few moment she shrugged and began eating the plate.

Naruto rushing into his office almost knocking a secretary down. As he almost knocked down his door he yelled. "Our suspect has another potential victim, I want him followed do not under any circumstances let him know he is being followed." After his team left to complete their orders Naruto walked out next to his window and saw his suspect coming out a flower shop he smiled and said "I finally got you."

-=-=-=-=-

Try to guess the suspect is

-=-=-=-=-=-

please review


End file.
